


Snapshots of Summer

by KittsFics



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (written by someone who has never been to one), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Ren Faire, beach party, influencer!jaskier, little road trip, they have a dog!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: They reach the point nearest the cliff edge after a few minutes and Jaskier starts to set up his camera, leaving Geralt to once again try teaching Dandi that if he throws something then the puppy needs to give it back before he can throw it again. Dandi tires before Jaskier finishes so Geralt ends up sprawled in the grass on his back, puppy sitting on his chest and barking triumphantly until Jaskier offers him a treat for ‘defeating a great and powerful monster’.In which Geralt, Jaskier and their dog stop off at a Ren faire on their way to meet up with their family for the summer festival.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang





	Snapshots of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang, illustrated by the awesome Katie (exhausted-snek on tumblr). Also a massive thank you to ImaginaryDiscographies on the discord for their last minute Beta-ing!
> 
> I am not entirely happy with it as I've been struggling to write recently (and it's the longest thing I've ever written besides my Master's Thesis) but it is what it is, it was fun to write anyway.

Geralt keeps his eyes determinedly on the road, even as Jaskier gasps and leans forwards, taking his feet off the dashboard for the first time in two hours. He does however lean over to run a hand over Dandi's head as the puppy whines as he’s dislodged by the movement. The view is stunning, Geralt will admit; it's the first time they've seen the sea in nearly two months, and the sun is low, flooding the whole scene with a deep orange glow. He pulls over into a small car park at the top of the cliff before Jaskier regains his voice. 

Eventually he manages a soft "Geralt" in an awe filled voice and leans over to press a brief kiss to the witcher’s cheek. Geralt scoops Dandi out of his lap and reaches into the glove compartment to grab the puppy’s harness as Jaskier worms his way into their small living space behind the cab to grab his camera. 

It takes him a few minutes and a small bribe, as always, to convince the puppy that this is not a game, and that the harness is to be worn and is not, in fact, a chew toy. He can hear Jaskier checking on Roach before climbing out of the back of the vehicle, appearing a moment later to tug Geralt’s door open with a blinding smile. 

Dandi immediately makes a bid for freedom and neither of them are quick enough to catch him before he tumbles to the grass. After a brief stunned pause, he rolls over and rights himself, then seems to decide that the rolling is more fun, making Jaskier sigh as green patches appear in his coat. He’s inherited his sheltie mother's long fur and isn’t the easiest dog in the world to keep clean, especially as all he wants to do recently is explore. 

Geralt slides out of the cab and locks it, looping the lead round one wrist and threading his opposite fingers though Jaskier’s. They’d learned fairly early on that Dandi has surprising strength for such a small animal and being jolted one way or another while trying to hold hands wasn’t the most graceful. They head for the start of a cliff top trail and Jaskier sends a quick picture to Ciri and, laughing, shows Geralt the picture that she sends in return of Lambert half buried in sand with Triss and Eskel standing over him triumphantly. According to the photos she’s been sending (and her instagram) most of the others are at the beach house already, just Yen, Essi and themselves yet to make it, plus any guests the others have invited. It’s been a while since Coën or the rest of the extended group had joined them for the summer solstice, but since a lot of the witchers are unusually busy at the moment he doesn’t hold much hope of seeing them. 

They reach the point nearest the cliff edge after a few minutes and Jaskier starts to set up his camera, leaving Geralt to once again try teaching Dandi that if he throws something then the puppy needs to give it back before he can throw it again. Dandi tires before Jaskier finishes so Geralt ends up sprawled in the grass on his back, puppy sitting on his chest and barking triumphantly until Jaskier offers him a treat for ‘defeating a great and powerful monster’.

Jaskier fiddles with his camera, assumedly setting up a time lapse, before dropping down next to him, tucking close as Geralt sits up to wrap an arm round his waist. They stay like that while the sun sets, sinking down into the ocean as the bright orange fades to dusky pink and purple before night starts to settle in. Dandi ends up draped across their laps and Jaskier produces a flask of cocoa and pastries from his bag that he must have picked up at their last stop. 

With the life they lead; almost always moving, Geralt fighting monster after monster, Jaskier creating music and podcasts and whatever else between teaching classes, moments of quiet like this are rare and Geralt treasures them more than anything. 

\--

They pull into the ren faire camping site about an hour after dusk has fallen properly, shadows dancing across the fields from a couple of bonfires among the forest of tents. Attendants in bright yellow jackets point them across the field and they end up parked surprisingly near the middle of the camp ground, not far from where they can see the knights camp is set up, a handful of horses in a temporary paddock. 

As the weather looks like it's going to stay good, Geralt starts on their small camping set up while Jaskier takes Roach and Dandi for a walk round the field. Giving them a chance to stretch their legs before settling down for the night, and letting them meet some of the other animals on site. He’s almost done with their blanket nest by the time Jaskier enters the tent, stripping off his shorts and flopping forwards without a word, curling up as soon as he finds a pillow, Dandi settling in the space behind his bent knees. Geralt can’t help the fondness that wells in his chest as Jaskier waves an arm in his direction until it finds his jacket and tugs him down without looking. Which is fine, he decides, there’s nothing urgent enough that has to be dealt with tonight, and he untangles himself and strips to his boxers and shirt before letting Jaskier snuggle closer. 

\--

Unsurprisingly they sleep late the following morning, tired from nearly a week of constant driving, but eventually a small bundle of fur finds his way underneath the blankets. A cold nose presses against the small of Geralt’s back, jolting him awake. His quiet yelp wakes Jaskier, who starts laughing until Dandi manages to clamber his way over Geralt to lick his face. 

There’s a small showering area set up nearby, empty by the time they finally get up so they take advantage and get Dandi clean as they can while they shower. His white patches are mainly white by the end of it, anyway. Geralt isn’t particularly fussed about what he wears, other than black leather being an awful idea in summer (despite how little it shows monster blood), but he loves Jaskier’s summer wardrobe. Today he ends up dressed in black denim shorts, his combat boots, a loose fitting, partially see through floral shirt and matching flower crown. Geralt can’t help running the material of the shirt through his fingers as Jaskier put on his jewellery and make up, regretful that he already knows of an urgent contract in the area. 

After a quick check on Roach they wander away from the faire ground, towards a promising looking bakery they’d noticed the previous night as they passed through the town. They stop a couple of times to take some photos, both of the view or Jaskier’s outfit. Breakfast is as good as they’d hoped it would be and it’s quiet so they chat to the proprietor. Jaskier taking reference photos and doing little sketches of the layout and decor, frantically jotting down notes as Geralt asks about beast attacks in the area and stops Dandi stealing the bacon off his plate. Some of the calm from yesterday lingers in the corner of Jaskier’s smile and his ankle hooked round Geralt’s, in Dandi who’s settled under the table chewing on his lead as cars head past up join the faire set up, and Geralt clings on to it for as long as he can. 

\--

"In regards to payment, I claim the law of surprise." 

It's something he rarely asks for anymore, as cash is much more reliable. Previously he somehow managed to get Ciri, twice (a fact that greatly amuses his whole family), despite children not being very common results, and most recently it’s how they ended up with Dandi. But he can take a guess at the medical bills and knows the family probably don't have the money spare for his usual rates, so he can be flexible rather than bankrupting them. Some of the other witchers called him soft, but they were meant to help and protect people weren’t they? Why force people to be worse off when he could handle the lack of pay for the odd job, even without Jaskier’s income. It’s rare that a family rather than an official offers the reward nowadays, but so far there has only been one serious attack. 

Mr Johnston just nods in agreement, the tense set of his shoulders relaxing slightly. His account of the attack on his daughter hadn't been pretty, but it matched up with what the bakery owner had said, probably a wyvern or griffin. Geralt offers some advice for treating wounds at home, some herblore that modern hospitals sneer at but have been proven to work for centuries, and leaves his phone number before heading around the neighborhood to see if anyone else would talk to him.

\--

Geralt's not surprised to find Jaskier in the 'tavern' when he gets back to the faire grounds, as it's one of the sites with some permanent buildings with access to power. Jaskier is sprawled across one of the benches, lute by his side and Dandi on his lap, tongue sticking out slightly as he plays on his switch. Animal Crossing, Geralt presumes, since Jaskier has barely put it down in the months since it came out. Has a whole new instagram for it too, somehow managing to update it regularly alongside his three other public ones. 

Geralt drops down next to him, offering a small smile to the couple on the other side of the table who he vaguely recognises, and reaches over to steal Jaskier's coffee mug. His partner immediately tucks in against his side, forcing Geralt to wrap an arm round him, and nudges his half eaten plate of fries towards him. 

As they chat he finishes the fries without really noticing, then finds himself staring hungrily at the empty plate, rising after a moment to head up to the bar. It's not until he's back at the table that he realises that Jaskier isn't in this morning’s outfit, but in his faire silks, and there’s a small flash of disappointment. Geralt sets down his burger and leans over to gently tug on the feather in his ridiculous hat with a raised eyebrow. 

"We've been filming today." Geralt's eyebrow may climb a little higher. "For the faire social media as well as mine. And did some recordings for the podcast, and some extra bits for the vlog." 

“Busy day then.”

"It's not everyday the great Dandelion graces a faire." The woman across the table that Geralt though he'd recognised earlier puts in with a wink and a wide smile. Dandi perks up as he hears his name, barking softly, and Geralt runs a hand through his soft fur. Talk shifts back to the plans for the faire tomorrow, what stalls they saw setting up and what displays they want to catch. Geralt lets their voices wash over him, having little to contribute, pressing a kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head as he leans heavily against Geralt’s side.

\--

Geralt wakes to the puppy licking his face and an otherwise empty tent, the light coming through the canvas and the chaotic hubbub of voices signalling that final set up is in full swing. Taking a deep breath, he gently scoops Dandi up, letting him perch on his chest, and runs a hand through his fur as he focuses on his surroundings, trying to pick out his partner's voice. It takes him a few minutes to find him, and he consciously forces himself to relax, rising a few minutes later. 

It turns out Jaskier isn't far away, past a handful of tents, in the closest open space with the remains of a fire, being filmed singing bits of 'Hard to be the Bard'. Geralt watches for a moment, not wanting to ruin the video, but Dandi struggles in his arms, his barks catching everyone's attention. 

Jaskier immediately smiles and heads over to them, his cameraman (Lawrence Geralt thinks) following a few steps behind, still filming. When he gets close enough, Geralt wraps an arm round his waist and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You know, I don’t think that’s the kind of bard he meant.”

"What's truth to artistic vision?" 

"Hmm. Have you had breakfast?" 

Jaskier shakes his head, taking his camera off maybe-Lawrence with a smile and a murmured thanks before leaning down to bump his nose to Dandi's when the puppy strains out of Geralt's arms. 

\--

Geralt carefully checks over his motorbike after breakfast, before examining the map and cross referencing the information he'd gathered the day before. He’d theorized the previous day that it was a wyvern and reviewing what data he had as a whole didn’t change his opinion, so he reaches into one of the padded cupboards for the draconid oil to start applying to his silver sword. All the accounts had mentioned that it had appeared from the direction of a small wooded valley, but no one had dared enter it to confirm. It was closer to their camp than he’d assumed the previous night, not thinking that the faire would be going ahead if it seemed dangerous. Between that and the state of the tracks indicated on the map, it might be best to take Roach rather than his bike. 

She huffs at him from where she’s tied to the side of the trailer when he goes out to saddle her up, headbutting his chest and snuffling at his pockets until he hands over the carrot. A hand appears on his hip and Jaskier presses his forehead between his shoulder blades, arms wrapping round his waist. 

“Got everything you need?” He hums at his partner’s question, finishing adjusting Roach’s saddle. “Be careful.”

“I always am.” Jaskier snorts, letting Geralt turn to return the embrace and pressing a kiss to his hair. “You sure you’re okay with Dandi?”

Jaskier pulls back enough to roll his eyes and kisses him properly then reaches out to run a hand down Roach’s neck. “Yes, that hasn’t changed in the last half an hour, we’ll take a break if we need it. Now get going, we’ll see you later.

Geralt gets going.

\--

He hears the wyvern before he sees it. The tree cover is too thick to see the sky, but there’s light spilling through the trees ahead indicating a clearing. He slides off Roach, downing a bottle of Golden Oriole from her saddlebags to counteract poison before knotting the reins and throwing them over a branch, the signal that she shouldn’t move unless she needs to escape the monster. She headbutts his chest with a quiet snort and he strokes her neck, pressing a quick kiss to her nose before stepping away. 

There’s the sound of something large landing nearby, and he carefully heads towards the clearing, trying to stay as silent as he can. He touches the vials of Swallow on his belt and checks that he has a bomb easily accessible, trying to draw his sword slowly enough to not catch its attention. The one good thing is that it doesn’t look to be large enough to be a royal wyvern, but the closer he gets to the clearing, the less ideal it looks for a fight, smaller than he first thought and covered in rocks he’d need to watch his footing on. 

He pauses at the last line of trees, watching as the wyvern drops a sheep to the ground and starts ripping pieces off. There's a trail of half healed bullet holes along one red flank and the lower part of one wing is shredded, although he hadn’t heard about any of the locals going after it already. Casting a quick Quen, he takes a deep breath and steps out, circling round so he’s behind it’s damaged wing and brings his sword down. 

It’s a fairly easy fight after that. The wyvern can’t get the height it needs to strike with its feet and it’s moving sluggishly, easily knocked off balance with Aard. He would have gotten out of it without an injury if he hadn’t stumbled over a protruding rock, allowing the wyvern to catch his shoulder with one long fang. 

Taking a Swallow potion to help with healing, he whistles to call Roach and lets her graze in the clearing, staying far away from the corpses while he gathers ingredients. Afterwards his shoulder’s still stiff and the woods are still calm so he feeds Roach what feed’s left in her saddlebags and snacks himself before settling back on his heels to meditate for a couple of hours. 

\--

Jaskier always holds him a little bit closer after he returns from a hunt. It's something they never talk about. Just like they don’t usually talk about the fact that both of their hands sometimes shake or if one of them wakes screaming from a nightmare. 

So when he wakes the following morning he's unsurprised to find Jaskier awake but still curled up against him, even though the campsite is loud around them. He rolls onto his side, tugging back Jaskier tight against his chest and buries his nose in his hair, absently capturing his hands and rubbing small circles. Jaskier’s frame slowly relaxes, his breathing smoothing out as he raises their linked fingers to his lips to brush a kiss across Geralt’s knuckles.

They stay like that until Dandi starts whining at them because he’s hungry and even then Jaskier stays within arms reach while they feed him and get dressed for the day, reaching out ever so often to brush a hand down his arm or press a kiss to his cheek. 

"Come along Bard, let's go, I need to let them know the contracts done at some point this morning, and see what surprise has happened to Mr Johnston."

\--

"Hey Jaskier, we have a cat now."

"What are we going to do with a cat?"

"I mean, Vesemir needs a new mouser."

"So we have a temporary cat?"

"Look, do you want to name him or not?"

"Gods yes."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Eh."

"Should Vesemir be concerned?"

"This is coming from the man who has called all his horses Roach?"

"Our dog is called Dandelion!"

"Yes but I didn't name him, that was fate! We couldn't have chosen one of the others in the litter, it was clearly meant to be."

"... so, the cat?"

"Clem."

"Just Clem?"

"Yes. Do you need me to go pick them up? I know how cats are around you.”

"They're too young at the minute, we'll pick him up in a month or so and drop him off at Vesemir's when we're heading up to the university."

\--

Geralt spends the afternoon around the faire; alternating between following Jaskier around, watching his performances, meeting the challenges of any of the ‘knights’ brave or stupid enough to want to fight him, and hiding in their tent with Dandi. Mostly the latter to be honest, but there’s something about ren faires. Perhaps the fact that he can wear his swords and padded leather armour and still fit in with the crowds, half of which are wearing weirder things for the occasion. He’s even spotted a couple of people dressed as witchers which never fails to surprise him, no matter how many times he sees them. 

He stays for most of the wrap up party too; musicians playing around the fires and the tavern, Jaskier bouncing happily between all the groups, joining in with anyone that will let him. The drinks are flowing and people are dancing, and Geralt even ends up being dragged out by a couple of absolutely fearless children. He swings them carefully around before letting them attempt braiding his hair to everyone’s amusement. The night ends with Jaskier in his lap, guitar in hand, leading a very drunken chorus singing Beyonce, everyone dressed in various degrees of medieval clothing. 

\--

They’re off early the following morning and Jaskier spends the next couple of days composing, one of his various instruments or his laptop always close to hand, almost never quiet to the degree he starts humming in his sleep. He also works on the script for the podcast episode due just after the festival and Geralt learns a lot from his absent ramblings. Nothing useful, but his voice is soothing and he loves it when Jaskier gets excited about something. 

Geralt makes a note to spend a few days longer at Vesemir’s if they can. They’ve been on the road almost continuously for nearly two weeks now and the short rides Roach gets at the end of the day, and quick walks whenever they stop are not enough, despite her having some longer ones while they were at the faire. Maybe he’ll see what contracts are in the area so Jaskier has some time to create without other pressures. Some time to get out in the countryside with Roach and Dandi, maybe also see if some of the others want to stay longer, although most of them have been here for a few days already.

None of them had originally thought much of the place. Vesemir had been given it as part of a reward for a hunt, the surrounding sea had been filled with sirens and the last few owners had been eaten. But then Eskel had been injured enough to require a few months of healing, nearly fifteen years back now, and had spent his time doing the place up to the degree it was full for a couple of weeks over summer for the festival season, as well as becoming a home base for the wolves when they’re on this side of the continent. 

\--

They reach the beach house just after lunch and it's unsurprisingly deserted, everyone already down by the sea. It doesn't take them long to drop their bags off in their room, get changed, and settle Roach in with the other horses in the large paddock, used to the routine, and then it's down the trail and onto the sands. 

"Jaskier!" Ciri slams into him as soon as they round the corner onto the beach proper and the pair of them tumble to the ground. It's been nearly a year since they've seen each other in person, between Jaskier having not made it to the ranch over the previous winter because he was covering a course at the university, and Ciri being abroad the last few months. 

Dandi immediately starts bouncing around the pair, barking, seemingly torn between the wariness of a new person and wanting to join in on the fun. Geralt gently scoops him up, running a calming hand through his thick fur and tucking him against his chest before the puppy makes up his mind. 

Eskel snorts, stepping round the tangle of limbs on the floor to wrap Geralt in a tight embrace, careful of Dandi. Geralt relaxes with his brother close, able to see the rest of their family over his head. They all keep in touch regularly of course; video chats, phone calls and endless texts, so he knows they're all alright, but there's no replacement for seeing them in person.

When it starts to look like the four of them are going to stay there, Vesemir and Lambert amble up the beach towards them, Essi trailing a few steps behind. Tris, Yen and Pris wave but stay under the umbrellas with the ice box and drinks. There's embraces all round and Dandi very quickly decides that he loves all the attention, running happily to and fro as soon as Geralt puts him down. 

"This it?"

The other witchers nod but Eskel glances over at Lambert, who snorts. "You just missed Aiden, he left this morning, got a call that one of the other Cats needed him." He shrugs but Geralt knows his brother well enough to see that he's not happy about it. So he cheerfully gets him in a headlock and starts to walk towards the ladies, politely inquiring to Vesemir about the ranch and ignoring his brother's squirming. A quick check over his shoulder shows Jaskier is following them, arms round his cousin and Ciri's shoulders, the three of them already babbling away happily.

\--

It doesn't take long for Jaskier, Ciri and Essi to end up in the sea, Lambert only just behind them. There's a couple of bodyboards they're attempting to work out how to use, but it mainly seems to have devolved into a water fight. 

Vesemir seems to be in charge of the small barbecue and Geralt helps himself to left overs as he lets the gossip wash over him. Yen offers him a wine glass with a wink and laughs her head off a moment later when he chokes on what is definitely far more alcoholic than any wine has any right to be, Triss giving them an unimpressed look but not quite hiding her own smile. He deliberately flips her off and drops down onto the inflatable seat next to Eskel, relaxing back against his shoulder while his brother pretends to push him off, and lets their conversation wash over him. 

There’s a massive splash and yelling from the sea, and a few moments later Ciri trails back up to them, shaking her hair like a dog in his direction before sprawling on the picnic blanket near his feet. She hasn’t changed much since last winter, maybe a little more tanned and with a handful of new scars, but that’s the life of the witcher on the road. She tells him about her journey across the world, the parts that never made it into hurried texts or video calls, and steals Eskels seat the moment he gets up to grab another beer. 

She’s spent the time honing both her power and her skills of course; but curled against his side she rambles happily about the places she’s visited, the people she met, the new recipes she wants to try, the creatures she’s seen, all the details she wished he’d been there for. He forgets sometimes how much she’s grown since he first found her; that fierce child, barely a teenager, so full of rage at the world has become someone who wants to see it all, to explore every corner of every continent, and he couldn’t be prouder. 

\--

As the sun starts to set, there's the sound of an engine up by the house, cutting off as whoever it is parks up, and Geralt looks around with a raised eyebrow. Vesemir is frowning, as it's a private beach and they're not expecting any further additions, and Eskel rises to his feet to head towards the path, Lambert a few paces behind. 

Before they reach it a familiar figure appears across the dunes, and Jaskier streaks past them from the sea to crash into Zoltan with a yell, the dwarf having just enough time to brace himself to stop them crashing to the sand. Eskel scoops up Dandi as he chases after Jaskier but returns to the group with a clap on Zoltan’s shoulder, leaving the two of them to catch up, gesturing wildly. 

They make it to the group about fifteen minutes later and Geralt offers a beer and a tight hug, and in return gets Zoltan’s usual joking congratulations that he’s managed to keep Jaskier alive for another year, and a dog this time as well.

\--  
_  
“You told me I was younger,  
That I was filled with wonder,  
How wrong you were.  
For you, my lungs were pulled asunder,  
Saw that wild blue yonder and said: ‘such endless blue.’”  
_  
Pris and Jaskier are sitting side by side on a piece of driftwood that the witchers had pulled up by the barbeque, strumming away and singing one of their new songs that Geralt’s only heard snatches of so far.  
_  
“Let’s hide under the covers,  
We don’t know what’s out there,  
Could be wolves!  
So hold me, lover, like you used to.  
So tight I’d bruise you,  
I’d bruise you, I’d bruise you too.”  
_  
Jaskier winks cheekily at Geralt on wolves and Ciri laughs, almost everyone is swaying slightly and watching the two of them fondly.  
_  
“I surrender what was, what could have been,  
All those wonders sit in wait for us, we tried,  
Try please try for me.  
Don't you ever wonder. What could have been?  
All those wonders sit in wait for us, we tried.”  
_  
\--

They light the massive bonfire as soon as dusk falls, settling down as it casts dancing shadows across everyone. Jaskier’s cuddled sleepily against Geralt’s chest, Dandi having long since abandoned them for Ciri, cider held loosely in one hand and the other linked with the witcher’s. All three of the musicians have played themselves out over the afternoon and now soft music comes from a small speaker someone’s set up among the remnants of their meal, a counterpoint to the fire’s crackling. 

Essi and Ciri are debating the correct method to heat marshmallows for smores, unaware that if they don’t start soon then Lambert will have eaten them all before they get anywhere near the fire. Zoltan’s brought some flavoured dwarven spirits that are strong enough to get even the witchers tipsy, and Vesemir and Essi have their hands full managing the drunken group. The sorceresses have started creating sparks and throwing fireballs, trying to create drunken fireworks and mostly succeeding. Some seagulls may be a bit singed, but by the cackling and cheers Geralt’s not sure they’ve noticed. 

\--

It's nearly three in the morning when they stagger into the room they'd dropped their bags off in earlier, Dandi still with Ciri. Jaskier face plants into the duvet without getting undressed and shuffles himself into a comfortable position, all without letting go of Geralt’s hand. The witcher gently disentangles his fingers, stifling Jaskier’s sleepy complaints by running his free hand through his dark hair and absently marvelling at how soft it is, even after spending the afternoon in and out of the sea. Yawning, he strips down and grabs a pair of sleep shorts in case one of his brothers comes in to wake them by throwing water over them like Lambert did last year and settles down next to Jaskier who throws an arm over him, a warm weight along one side. 

**Author's Note:**

> See the full images & details on [ exhausted-snek's tumblr](https://exhausted-snek.tumblr.com/post/623368344261787648/snapshots-of-summer), and come chat to me on mine (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
